


The joys of gardening

by KlaineLivesOn



Category: Glee
Genre: Smut-ish, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaineLivesOn/pseuds/KlaineLivesOn
Summary: Blaine finds Kurt doing some gardening, and really, who looks that hot doing yard work?It’s not Blaine’s fault if he gets a little carried away.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, klaine - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	The joys of gardening

“Hi Mr. Hummel how are you?” Blaine greeted Burt when he opened the door. 

“Hey there Blaine, I’m good. Come on in” 

Blaine followed Burt into the house. 

“I thought you guys were gonna meet later” said Burt, sitting down on the couch.

“I thought there wouldbe more traffic so I decided to play it safe and be here earlier instead of making Kurt wait”

Burt readjusted his cap and smiled.

“That’s a nice gesture of you. Kurt’s in the back, doing some gardening, if you want to join him”

“Thank you Mr. Hummel” Blaine smiled and went to the back of the house.

Through the window he spotted Kurt. 

He was kneeling on top of a towel, wearing black headphones bobbing his head to the music as he dug a hole on the grass with a little shovel. 

Blaine decided to be nice and poured some ice in a glass and filled it with water.

Kurt was so deep into his work and the music that he didn’t even notice Blaine until he was right next to him.

He looked up and squinted at Blaine, eyes widening when he realized who he was. 

He stood up too quickly and stumbled a few steps to the side. 

“Blaine!” He yelled, and Blaine didn’t know if it was because of the headphones or because of his surprise. 

Seeing as Kurt’s hands were covered in dirt, Blaine reached out and slid the headphones down until they were resting on Kurt’s neck.

“Hi there” he leaned in and pecked Kurt on the lips.

“I’m sorry I must’ve lost track of time, oh you look so handsome and I’m over here looking like a mess” 

Blaine looked at Kurt up and down, he was wearing shorts, converse shoes, no shirt, and a white baseball cap. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I think you look very handsome, and it’s my fault anyway, you’re not late I’m early” 

Kurt rolled his eyes and raised his hand to swat Blaine’s arm playfully but stopped when he saw his hand.

“Let me wash my hands really quick and then you’ll see” Kurt said walking away to the hose and sticking his tongue out at Blaine, who took a sip of the water he’d brought for Kurt, and appreciated his boyfriend’s body as he walked away

It was a rare ocurrence to see Kurt wearing shorts, he usually wore pants o sweatpants, but Blaine really appreciated looking at his boyfriend’s muscular, dancer thighs and his bubble butt

And his back, oh his back, glistening with sweat, slightly red from the morning sun and oh just so perfect.

He walked up to Kurt and put his free hand on Kurt’s hip, prompting him to turn around.

He took off his cap, leaving his hair sticking up from one side.

“I brought you some water” Blaine said 

“Thank you honey” He took the glass from Blaine’s hand and started drinking. 

Blaine’s eyes were instantly drawn to Kurt’s neck, watching way Kurt’s Addams apple bobbed each time he swallowed, the way just a little bit of water dribbled down his chest, the way he licked his lips when he finished.

It was porn for Blaine. Sweet, sweet porn.

“I’m sorry you found me this way, let me go get my shirt, be more presentable for my boyfriend” he kissed Blaine’s cheek and made to go and grab a white undershirt hanging from the fence, but Blaine grabbed his wrist stopping him, he pulled him closer and then placed his hands on Kurt’s hips, caressing the skin on his hipones with his thumbs.

“I like the way you are right now” he said in a low voice looking up at Kurt through his lashes.

“Oh do you now?” Kurt said smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Blaine pulled him closer by the hips until they were less than an inch apart.

He lifted his hand up to kurt’s pec, And started drawing circles with his middle finger.

“You look very, very nice this way, the shirtless-sunburnt-sweaty look really suits you” he said as he slid his hand down Kurt’s chest to his abdomen, making sure to brush Kurt’s nipple on the way down.

“Blaine my dad could come out any minute” Kurt said in a breathless whisper.

Blaine’s fingertips pulled down the waistband of the shorts just a little, exposing a peek of underwear.

“ _Blaine_ , what are you doing?” 

Blaine’s fingertips slid just past the waistband of the underwear, only a little, but it still caused Kurt to buck a slightly forward and to exhale loudly.

His eyes were dark with lust, only a ring of blue visible, his cheeks were slightly red and he was breathing softly through his parted lips.

“I think someone wants to say hi” Blaine said cheekily, pointedly looking down where Kurt’s shorts were starting to tent. 

“This is all your doing, you little devil” Kurt said and then grabbed Blaine by the ass and pulled him towards him, rubbing his erection against Blaine.

“Oh Kurt” Blaine breathed agains’t Kurt’s neck. “Fuck, you’re so hard” Blaine rubbed against Kurt for a few moments, then he pulled back from and rested his forehead on Kurt’s bare sweaty shoulder.

Kurt placed a few open mouthed kisses on Blaine’s neck, then he sucked lightly on the spot behind his ear, making him whimper slightly.    
  
Blaine grazed his knuckles over the hard shape of Kurt’s cock, then he squeezed a little.  


“So hard” 

“Hmm, wanna  go up to my room and do  something about it? ” Kurt asked and squeezed Blaine’s ass.   
  
Blaine lifted his forehead off Kurt’s shoulder and kissed him harshly.   


”Fuck, yes” he said against Kurt’s lips. 

They took a minute to calm down and went back into the house. Burt was too absorbed in the game to really pay attention to them and only told them to “keep the door open”. 

And well, the half inch of space they left technically still counted as open. Now they’d just have to be really quiet. 


End file.
